


karuma回娘家部分x

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy





	karuma回娘家部分x

光一回过神来的时候已经坐在刚床上，而且还捧着一晚水果沙拉……  
“正好复习，嗯……答对一道题就奖励我一下哦！”刚说着从包里拿出一摞厚厚的复习资料交给光一。  
光一把沙拉放在床头柜，接过题目翻了翻，然后挑着开始念。刚做的很不错，常常是题目念道一半就抢答出答案了。当然光一的奖励也从一开始的亲手喂一块水果变成了亲口喂，喂着喂着两个人又滚到床上去了……  
虽然说上周刚开荤，但是平时因为要上课还要集训所以两个人虽然每天都很冲动，不过并没有做到底，真格的亲热只有那一次而已。  
“浴室在旁边。”刚气喘吁吁地红着脸推开他，刚刚吃饭、餐后聊天到复习也花费了不少时间，洗个澡这个时候就睡觉也不是很突兀。  
“你先去吧。”光一让他从自己身上站起来，随手拍了拍他的屁股。  
刚“呀”地叫出声来，瞪了光一一眼之后找出换洗的衣服去了隔壁房间的浴室。  
光一拉开床头柜的抽屉看了看，里面放着一本相册。拿出来翻了两下，小时候的刚圆滚滚的特别可爱，也有他跟妈妈的合影，却唯独没有父亲。  
刚究竟是成长在怎样的环境里……？还那样乐观开朗，而且聪明懂事，大概堂本夫人也是花了不少心思去教导他的吧……  
光一把相册收好之后枕着手臂躺在床上。对于即将来到的夜晚不由得兴奋起来。  
不过这里好像没有润滑剂……要不等一下看看搞点能代替的过来？  
“嘿！想什么呢？”刚带着一身暖烘烘的水汽站在光一面前晃了晃手。  
光一回过神来，笑着搂他的腰将他抱在怀里：“在想怎么才能不让你痛。家里有润滑剂一类的东西吗？”  
“呃……”刚猛地红了脸，依在他怀里小声嘟囔，“我偷偷带过来一点啦……在浴室里藏在洗发水后面，你看看，等一下拿过来就好……”  
“嗯。那我去洗澡了。”光一说着在刚红扑扑的脸上亲了一口，然后把他抱起放在床上。  
屁股一挨到床刚就嗯了一声。他刚刚可是有很努力地把自己清理干净的，过程可真是难熬……不过好在效果显著。  
事前准备什么的果然不是一般人能忍的活……  
不过比起让光一帮自己来做，他还是宁愿自己一个人痛苦一会儿……反正待会儿都能补偿回来嘛！

光一去了浴室之后，先四处观察了一下。果然是豪华又整洁，墙边架子上有湿淋淋的沐浴露和洗发水，还有之前刚提过的润滑剂。  
……好像被人用过的样子。上次光一记得很清楚自己用了那一小瓶的大概五分之一，但是现在看看这个量完全不对，而且润滑剂竟然会出现在浴室里，那他刚刚是拿来……  
想着刚满脸通红强忍着羞意帮自己做准备的样子，光一就觉得有点不太好。  
强行暂时忍住自己不好的想法，匆匆打理了一下自己之后就拿着那个小罐子回屋去了。  
他还特意看了一眼表，十点钟，是可以睡觉的时间了。  
于是关了灯之后，他摸黑来到床边，掀开凉被躺好，触手一片光洁滑腻，他不由得心头一跳，扯下自己的衣服扔到一边翻身压了上去。

\-----------------------------------------------  
“呜……”刚轻哼了一声，伸开手臂抱住了光一的脖子。刚刚沐浴过的身体散发着热力，他忍不住屈起腿在他身侧轻轻磨蹭。内裤什么的当然也是早就脱了的。  
甜蜜热烈的吻进行时，光一就已经摸到了下面准备帮他做扩张了。不过指尖触碰到的地方一片温热柔软好像已经被准备过了一样，他顿了顿，想起刚刚刚在浴室待的时长，心头一热凑到他耳边低笑，“看样子你已经给自己做好准备了？我可以直接进去了吗？”  
“呜……嗯！我要……要直接被进入……”刚主动分开双腿缠在光一身上。  
光一深吸了一口气，拿过床头的小瓶子胡乱倒了点在手上，刚那么热情大方的表现已经完全让他兴奋起来了，冰凉的润滑剂接触到发烫的性器让他忍不住战栗了一下，涂抹开来之后他回到刚身边，对着他微微收缩张合着像是在期待着什么的穴口轻轻磨蹭。  
“嗯~~前辈……光一~~抱……抱抱我……”  
刚低低地撒着娇圈住了光一的脖子，渴望地找到他的嘴唇用力吻上。  
“放松Tsuyo，我要进去了……”光一说着吻了吻他的嘴唇，细细密密地亲到耳际，腰下一沉轻轻地挤进去了前端。  
“呜……”猛然被粗于手指的东西进入肯定是不怎么舒服的，不过还好前面准备充分，刚刚光一倒得润滑剂也是分量十足，还不怎么疼也很顺利。  
一点一点地挺进，一直都是细细密密撕裂似的痛，刚咬牙忍着，用力圈着光一的脖子努力放松着迎接他的动作。全部进入之后两个人都舒了一口气，刚下面一放松，就像是含着光一吮了一下似的，只挑逗得他喉头一紧，没好气地啃了刚一口压低了声音道：“你乖乖的。”  
“乖……要是乖就不是我了啊~”刚坏笑着放松了一下后面的肌肉试着将光一含得更深些，然后用低低地呻吟在他耳边诱惑道，“这样我和前辈……又变成一个了呢。”  
努力引诱的语气却依旧是黏糊糊撒娇似的，光一被这样的刚惑得差点没忍住，他绷紧了身体死死咬着牙停在那里没有动，惩罚似的伸手罩在他胸前：“乖不乖？”  
“不……啊嗯~~你……”  
手掌转圈按揉着少年单薄的胸口，很明显的察觉到慢慢地有一小粒凸起，光一在他耳边轻舔着低声询问：“乖不乖？”  
“呜……前辈抱我……要抱…~~”  
甜腻隐忍的声音答非所问，光一也不在那个无关紧要的问题上纠结了。现在在刚家里，在他的床上，四周满满的都是他的气息，而且还处于可能被发现的危险中，像是偷情一般的刺激感让他就快要忍不住了。  
刚在光一后背上胡乱抓挠揉搓：“前辈……光、光一，呜……！动一下嘛……”  
“嗯……”光一提了口气，缓缓活动起腰来，“会难受吗？”  
“嗯……”刚从鼻子里面哼了一声。  
一种很奇怪的感觉。比起第一次来舒服了些许，却也不怎么好受，胀胀的，光一抽出去的时候会觉得舒服一点，插回来又觉得饱满的心痒，全身上下都是一种得不到满足的麻痒。  
浑身的不自在，想要干净利落的、想要快一点，但是光一一直慢悠悠地可能是怕他会痛，不紧不慢地重复着进出的动作。心里空落落的，刚的呼吸越发急促，他轻轻扭动着腰抬起腿来想要圈在光一腰上。  
就这样缓慢地做着活塞运动，光一发现刚似乎越来越不满，一直在他身下扭动轻哼，手在他腰上来回掐拧，呜咽着越发带了点埋怨的意味。  
“快点嘛前辈……”沙哑着嗓子抱怨，刚撅起嘴来，用力搂着光一的腰让他贴在自己身上。他觉得光一什么都好，就是这个时候太温柔了。作为一个早就觉醒了的受，他也有幻想过自己被强迫的戏码而且还挺兴奋，谁知道真的做起来……  
“嗯？”被怀疑了工作力度，光一微微眯起眼睛用力顶了他一下，听到刚隐忍的闷哼才没好气的弹了一下他的额头，“不是怕你难受嘛！”  
“没事啦前辈的话怎么都……啊嗯~~呜……那里有点……啊啊~嗯~~舒服~~那里好……啊啊舒服呜~~~”  
虽然只做过一次，不过对于刚敏感的地方已经全部了解了，光一刚刚抽出一点在大概半指多一点的地方磨磨蹭蹭戳戳刺刺，戳到某个角度的时候还在抱怨着的刚就突然一个激灵夹紧了腿。  
光一也不往深处再进入了，只在自己找到的性感带附近反复进出摩擦，刚只夹紧了他一小会就受不住了整个人瘫软在床上。  
“呜呜……好……好烫嗯~~前……啊嗯~~好……舒服呜~光一，光一！~~舒服……那里……嗯~~~用力~~”  
“还要用力？”光一看着他那副痴态觉得好笑又疼爱的不行，亲亲张开的嘴唇压低声音问，“真的有那么舒服？”  
“嗯……有~~就是……很舒服嘛……”刚扭动着腰调整了一下姿势松了口气。整个下半身酸酸麻麻一阵接一阵涌上快感，自己跟光一贴在一起的地方热乎乎的舒服，尤其是他温柔的注视，虽然房间里很黑，但是刚还是能看清光一的脸，虽然还是没有什么太大的表情，但是非常温柔。  
温柔到只是被他注视着就兴奋到要射了似的。  
“有多舒服？”光一不紧不慢地摆动着腰，在刚嘴唇上一下下亲吻，“形容给我听……我好接着照顾你啊。”  
“呜……好害羞……”刚扭了扭，只感觉浑身都在发烫，但是脑袋一热，也没有拒绝光一的这种要求。  
光一暂时停下了动作，埋头在他胸前轻轻舔着立起来的乳首，若即若离的摩擦和温热的吐息让刚加倍兴奋起来，颤抖着挺起胸想要获得更多爱抚。  
“Tsuyo乖。”  
“呜~~~”刚抬手把光一的头按向自己，“舔……前辈帮我~~嗯……舔舔这边……”  
“嗯？哪里？这里？”光一故意反问他，舌尖在旁边一点的雪白的肌肤上轻轻舔弄。  
“呜……那里啦！嗯……~~前辈欺负我……”刚难受地抬手捂住眼睛，不满地在光一身下不断扭动想要将着急着渴望爱抚的部分送到他口中。  
感受着身下的躯体传来的热量，光一忍不住挺进刚身体里，又听得他一声轻哼，沙哑的浸满了情欲，简直比春药还要让人兴奋。  
“好胀啊……呜……”刚下面不由自主地一收一缩包裹着他，伸展手臂用力搂住光一的脖子。光一也不逗他了，含住刚刚被自己舔湿的左边乳首重重地吸吮了两下，牙齿合拢轻轻研磨肿胀的果实，刚禁不住刺激不断地颤抖着，扬高了声调呻吟着并起了腿。  
“你的声音真好听……”光一喃喃着抬起头来，轻轻吻了另一边乳尖之后捏着他的下巴重重地吻住他的嘴唇。  
“嗯~”  
嘴唇胶着在一起难舍难分，舌头狂乱甚至粗鲁地纠缠着，刚手指插进光一的发间按揉着他的脑袋，只按得光一一阵头皮发麻，但是他强忍住欲望还是不动，刚也显得有些难耐，扭动着腰哼哼着抱怨：“光一你动一动嘛~”  
“还没给我形容是怎么舒服来着。”光一低笑着亲亲他的脸颊伏在他身上，“那要不就这样待着吧。”“喂！嗯……是……”刚又扭了扭撅起嘴来，“忘记了！”  
“忘记了？那帮你想起来……”光一说着抽出一点顶在刚的敏感点那边轻轻磨蹭，“这里？”  
“啊啊~~呜……嗯~这里……这里舒服……~~~哈啊~~再……重点，用力……用力戳我呜~~”刚彻底扔开害羞的心情放声要求道。  
“要告诉我感受啊……”光一说着加快了点速度，在那附近用力磨蹭两下之后深深地插进去，然后再重复着这样深深浅浅的运动着。刚用力甩起了头，带着哭腔哽咽着用沙哑的声音哭喊：“啊啊啊嗯~~轻……轻点~~呜受不了……受不了了！~~太……舒服呜~~讨……讨厌不行……啊啊不行了~~~哈啊嗯~~~~光一……光一！~~不行了……”  
“你让我重一点的嘛……嗯？”光一轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇，“小点声，被听到就麻烦了。”  
“不……不会的~他们……呜……二楼只有我在……啊啊嗯~痒……痒~~用力点~~”  
刚脸色绯红，炙热的快感快要将他整个人融化掉了，光一一次一次就仿佛撞在他心上一样，身下的床如同海浪一般起伏着，他也管不了太多，实际上已经控制不住自己的声音了，只能跟着光一的动作一下一下发出呻吟。  
“用力点做什么？嗯？Tsuyo……Tsuyo？”光一一次次挺进他最深处，摇摆着腰调整角度碾着每一个能够到的角落。  
“啊啊~用力……抱我~~嗯弄坏我啊~~光一……呜好棒~舒服啊嗯……~~~快……好烫呜~~”刚已经完全不知道自己在说什么了，胡乱地呻吟着希望光一能够明白自己的意思。  
光一当然明白，其实他一直都明白，只是没想到刚会这样坦诚这样热情。  
真是……太可爱了啊！  
“你自己摸摸你湿成什么样子了。”光一拉着刚的手伸到下面。刚摸到光一腰侧，顺着向他们两个人中间摸去，整个腹部已经是滑溜溜的一片湿润，肯定不只是汗，那是自己因为过于兴奋而……  
“啊啊啊嗯~~讨厌……嗯~~~好湿……多……啊……”刚摸了两把光一的腹肌之后摸到自己滚烫的分身握住胡乱揉搓套弄起来，“嗯嗯~~啊舒服……呜~~不行了……啊嗯~~”  
刺激敏感点达到的高潮是持续不间断的，刚眼前一片炫目的白光，他控制不住手的动作，腰间已经一片酸麻，但是他停不下来，想要……还是想要更多，更多更剧烈的快感，直到整个人都被吞噬……  
“嗯……夹得那么紧，你不想多做一会儿了？”光一用力顶了他一下暂时停下来，然后调整了一下呼吸之后，用力捏了捏他的鼻子，“就那么舒服？”  
“啊啊……舒服……”刚失神地颤抖着喘息，还没多久又觉得光一动了起来，而且这次要比之前快得多也狠得多，他立刻受不了尖叫起来，被光一撞得只能抬起手来顶着床头才能不撞上去。  
过于激烈的欢爱没有持续太久，一切平静下来之后光一才意识到他们两个刚刚有多么的吵，而现在半夜又是多么安静。  
……只希望刚说的是真的，二楼只有他们两个吧。

全身都黏糊糊的，光一叹了口气。刚屋子里没有浴室，不过有一个小的洗手间。他想要起来去弄点热水帮刚擦一下，结果刚立刻“别！”地拦住他，将他紧紧抱着。  
“嗯？”光一翻身将他搂在怀里，轻轻揉着汗湿的黑发，“我去弄点水帮你擦擦清理一下。不然明天肚子痛的。”  
“不……不要前辈走……”刚撅着嘴趴在光一胸口撒娇，情欲退开些许，他的眼睛重新变得清澈明亮，一眨不眨的认真盯着光一看。“这样的话，我会不会有前辈的小宝宝？”  
光一愣了一会儿才意识到刚再说什么，好笑地用力揉了一把他的脑袋：“胡思乱想什么呢。你是男孩子哟。”  
“嗯……”刚看起来有些失落地应了一声。  
“Tsuyo喜欢孩子？”光一看他那样子又有些心疼，伸手戳戳他红扑扑的脸颊问。  
刚趴着撅着嘴沉默了一会儿之后闷闷地说：“我自己都还没成年呢。”  
光一倒是体会到了他的感觉，拉着被子将他裹起来圈在怀里说：“刚刚也说了要把这一辈子都交给我的吧？所以……等到以后，我有能力养你之后……我们再养几个孩子？”  
“可以吗？”刚眼睛立刻重新闪亮起来。  
“我说过了你可以过你想要的生活。”光一向他保证道。  
“嗯……嘿嘿……前辈，光一，你爱我吧？”  
光一看着他歪头抿嘴的样子微笑起来：“当然了。”  
“有多深？”  
“比挑战者海渊还要深。”  
“哼！油嘴滑舌……”刚撅起嘴装生气，又傻呵呵地笑起来，“真的有10911米那么深？”  
光一笑着亲亲他的嘴唇，干脆把他抱到洗手间去，刚紧紧地缠在他身上，行动之间光一有点冲动，不过他看出刚已经显得有些痛苦了，于是到了洗手间立刻从他身体里出来，让他趴在洗手台上之后检查了一下，果然已经肿起来了，而且还是很严重的那种。穴口处的软肉红彤彤的有点外翻着，万幸的是没有流血，不过光一也非常自责了。  
“你有没有消炎药？”光一心疼地轻轻揉了揉他的屁股，刚扭了扭指指镜子旁边的小橱子。光一打开看了看，找了一支外用的消炎药膏，仔细看了看使用说明还有日期之后，这才挤了一点在手指上，小心翼翼地给他上药。  
“唔……”刚咬着手指趴在洗手台上闭着眼忍着，冰冰凉凉的感觉，平息了一小部分胀痛。  
……果然爽也是要付出代价的啊。  
“啊，忘记把里面的东西清理出来了。”光一说着插进去一根手指头，转了转正好把手指上的药膏抹进去，然后摸到有东西流下来，这才抽出来，拿了张纸给刚擦擦干净。

\---------------------------------------------------  
“好了。”光一拍拍他的屁股，然后拿了一条毛巾用热水沾湿，帮他擦了擦身上的汗和刚刚亲热的痕迹。  
刚软绵绵地靠在他怀里任他摆弄，小脸红扑扑的，光一擦两下就忍不住亲亲他的脸颊，然后擦完上半身就拿来T恤给他套上，然后擦下半身再帮他穿好内裤。  
刚显然很喜欢被照顾的感觉。等到光一帮他穿好内裤之后，他就接过毛巾去重新洗了洗开始帮他擦身体。  
擦过胸口的伤痕，刚心疼得紧紧蹙起眉毛，犹豫地看着他：“前辈……这是……”“我小时候出了意外事故，那时候伤的。”光一不在乎的摆摆手，抓住刚的手说，“回床上去等我，我很快就去了，你先躺下休息。”  
刚撅着嘴把毛巾交给他，然后跑出去不一会儿又回来拿了新的内裤和T恤给光一当睡衣穿。  
光一很快清理好，穿了刚的衣服觉得很奇妙，干脆抱着他回到一片狼藉的床上，稍微整理一下之后两个人就睡觉了。当然刚还抱着光一黏黏糊糊地撒了好一通娇……

 

光一一向浅眠，所以门响的时候他就立刻醒过来了。  
然后就看到堂本夫人推门进来，大脑立刻清醒过来，随即意识到刚还在自己怀里被自己紧紧地搂着。  
……两个人的姿势怎么看都不像是普通的前辈跟后辈会有的样子……  
要不要借口刚睡觉不老实呢……  
这个想法在光一脑子里转了一圈就被扔掉了。这对两边来说都是不尊重。不过难道就这么摊牌了嘛……  
堂本夫人站在床边静静地、面无表情地看着他们。  
“Tsuyo……刚，醒醒。”光一轻轻地拍了拍刚的肩膀。刚整个人都蜷缩在他怀里，脸贴在胸口蹭了蹭又把自己埋起来撒娇地嘟囔着：“不要嘛再睡一会儿……”  
“……刚，起床了。”光一简直哭笑不得，感觉堂本夫人那边来的眼神死光越发带着杀气，加了点力气搂着他的肩膀轻柔地晃了两下，“快点睁眼睛。”  
“唔……讨厌啦！是谁昨天说爱我的，连懒觉都不许睡……”刚还不知道外面的“血雨腥风”，闭着眼睛抱怨着哼哼唧唧，伸出手来摸摸索索的摸到光一脸上把他的脸往下掰了掰，“那你亲我一下我就醒了……”说着还撅起了嘴巴。  
往常光一肯定会配合的，但是这个场景实在不是心猿意马的时候，相反他已经快要哭出来了。  
……这都什么鬼啊拜托！！  
“刚！”光一难得的凶了一次。  
“哦！你凶我！你怎么敢……”刚睁开眼睛说到一半就看到了站在床边的自家母亲大人。  
三个人大眼瞪小眼……不，是刚跟他母上大眼瞪小眼，光一已经无奈地苦笑着闭上了眼睛。  
真是……全完了。  
“穿上衣服下来。”母上大人说了这句话之后就转身走了。  
门被关上之后，刚一下子瘫倒在床上捂住了脸：“啊啊啊怎么办啊！”  
“你还说呢！”光一不轻不重的拍了一把他的脑袋，然后叹了口气坐起来将人搂在怀里揉了两把，“好了，有我在呢。不管怎么样……我都陪着你。”  
“……嗯。”刚搂着光一的腰闷闷地说，“对不起……我……”“不怪你。”光一叹了口气，“怪我没想周全。好了，起来穿衣服吧。我们一起下去。”  
刚乖乖地点点头，站起来穿了裤子，然后回头看着已经打理好了的光一，有些心慌地小跑着绕过床一把抱住了他：“你……你不会放弃我吧？”  
光一抬手拢住他低声道：“不会的。放心。我除了你之外已经没有什么好失去的了。所以我更加不会放弃你。”  
“……嗯。我相信你。”刚从他怀中出来，拉着他的手说，“我们下去吧。我也不会怕的。”  
“嗯。”光一点着头亲了亲刚的额角，然后紧紧地牵着他的手，拉着他下楼去了。


End file.
